


Father's Day

by Natalie L (nat1228)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat1228/pseuds/Natalie%20L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair confronts Jim over a particular June holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is set post-"Remembrance."

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Blair faced off with Jim in the middle of the kitchen. "Do you have any idea how much it would mean to me to know who my father is? I don't even know if he's alive or dead. I'd give anything to tell him how much I appreciate him."

"No, Chief. Just no." Jim sighed. They'd been fighting for ten minutes and he was more than ready to just let it go. "Steven will visit. That's much more his style than mine."

"Just goes to show how much you keep up with your own family." Blair poked his index finger into Jim's chest repeatedly, making his point. "Steven is across the country at a business seminar. The best he can do is a phone call."

Jim shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you. Dad and I ... we never were on the best of terms. Things are better, sure, but it's been a lifetime of abuse and neglect...."

"I think you ought to put that behind you and give him a chance," Blair argued. "He's not getting any younger, you know.

Nodding, Jim considered the arguments and his own feelings. "You coming?"

"Not this time." Blair turned away with a ghost of a smile playing across his lips.

***

William Ellison sat on a pristine white couch in his immaculately clean living room, looking through albums of pictures and newspaper clippings of both his grown sons. It was Sally's day off, and the patriarch of the Ellison clan was feeling more alone than ever. It's interesting, he thought, how time can change a man's perspective. If he had it to do over again, he'd do a better job, be more of a father to his boys.

There was a knock at the door. Puzzled, as he wasn't expecting anyone today, he rose and made his way through the foyer to the front door. Opening it, he came face-to-face with his eldest son.

"Jimmy!" William Ellison stretched out his arms to greet his son. "Jimmy boy, it's good to see you!"

Jim hesitated for a few seconds, and then stretched out his own arms to embrace his father. "Hey, Pops." A tear slid slowly down the elder man's cheek as his son hugged him. "Happy Father's Day."


End file.
